Big Brother
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: based off spoilers. Blaine's big brother Cooper is visiting him. Blaine is super excited for Cooper to meet Kurt but then Cooper reveals something devastating to Blaine. He's dying.


**I hope this is okay, I haven't really written a Blaine centered fic before :)**

Blaine couldn't wait for his brother to come see him. It had been years since Cooper came to visit him. His excuse was that law school kept him busy, but Blaine new the real reason. Ever since he publically outed himself it had caused a strain on the relationship between Cooper and their parents. Because they reacted so against his sexuality Cooper became protective over Blaine, which started heated arguments with their father.

Mr. Anderson was used to his children behaving for him. This kind of rebelling pushed him over the edge. Blaine remembered many nights his ears would be pressed against his door as he listened to his father and Cooper scream horrible things to each other. Each morning the atmosphere would be cold and unwelcoming.

Finally it was time for Cooper to leave for law school. The parting at the airport was unnervering and stiff. Cooper had promised Blaine that he would keep in touch, and he did.

In fact when Blaine got attacked Cooper asked his professor if he could take his final exam later and flew down only hours after it had happened. It was Cooper's idea to have him transfer to Dalton. In fact, it was Cooper who researched for a type of school that had a no bullying policy.

It was always Cooper who looked out for Blaine's safety and having him gone for so many years was unsettling and different. So Blaine was ecstatic when Cooper announced he'd be coming home for a surprise visit.

Kurt was happy for him too.

"I've always wanted to meet him," Kurt said as both of them laid on his bed. "Your eyes always light up when you talk about him."

Blaine smiled as he thought of seeing his brother again.

"He's excited about seeing you," Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm glad that he seems to be okay with us," Kurt added cautiously. Blaine nodded.

"Me too, he's more okay with my sexuality than my parents are." He noticed the uncomfortable look on Kurt's face when he brought up his parents. "They'll come around eventually," he added, even though he had no idea if they would or not. "How could anyone not meet you and eventually not fall in love with you?"

Kurt laughed at the praise.

"For a while I didn't think you would," he teased.

Blaine was glad the atmosphere in the room had changed. He knew his parents made Kurt feel uncomfortable when they were in the same room. It wasn't what they said, but more of what they didn't say.

Mr. Anderson would be on the phone the whole time and Mrs. Anderson would ignore Kurt completely and only talk to Blaine. Even when Blaine tried to bring Kurt into the conversation she would only hum and nod at Kurt's direction before changing the subject.

Kurt had stayed with him until it was time for them to pick up Cooper at the airport.

The wait felt forever with them standing as they saw people walk off the plane.

When Cooper appeared he was just as Blaine remembered him. His hair looked the same, and he still had that mischievous sparkle in his eyes. When he smiled Blaine got that old safe feeling inside of him again. He always felt safe when Cooper was around.

Blaine wanted to cry when Cooper hugged him again. He knew that probably was pathetic, but it was true. He just plainly missed his brother. Dinner seemed to be going surprisingly smooth until Cooper brought up Kurt.

"So I hear you're dating a guy?" Cooper asked Blaine. Blaine looked a little startled that Cooper dared to bring Kurt up, and flattered that Cooper still seemed to care even though they hadn't really gotten to talk in months.

He saw his parents stiffen at that question.

"Yeah," he said and avoided their cold gaze. "His name is Kurt, he's really awesome. You'd love him."

Cooper grinned at him.

"I can't wait to meet him, I saw the pictures you posted on facebook. You two look amazing together."

Their mother gasped.

"You...posted pictures of you two on facebook?" She asked weakly. Blaine had always been secretly glad his parents had always refused to get a facebook, even though the rest of his family had one.

"Yep," Blaine said proudly. "Everyone in the family knows we're dating."

Their father threw down his napkin.

"I think dinner is finished," he announced coldly before he pushed back his chair, got up and left.

"Blaine, how _could_ you?" Their mother gasped, dismayed. Both Blaine and Cooper looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, honestly confused.

"You don't put your dirty laundry out in _public_," she spat. Blaine stared at her as his mouth dropped.

"It's...not public!" He sputtered. "It's _family,_they have the right to know! And even if it's not, it's not dirty laundry! It's the truth..."

"That's enough Blaine," she snapped. "I am tired of your rebellious behavior, we have tried to be patient as this phase is going to pass-"

That one line did it.

"It's not a phase!" Blaine slammed his fist on the table and startled both his mother and brother, but he didn't care. He was so sick of this treatment. "I am _gay _and Kurt is my _boyfriend _and perhaps one day he will be my _husband_!" She folded the napkin and stared at him.

"You may go to your room, Blaine," she said harshly. Blaine stared at her, his eyes burned with anger and shame. He pushed back his chair and stormed out of the kitchen before the hot angry tears fell from his face.

"Oh well done mom," he heard his brother say sarcastically before he slammed his door.

A few minutes later he heard a knock.

"Go away!" He snapped.

"It's me, Coop," his brother replied softly. "Can I come in?"

Blaine shrugged.

"I guess," he muttered.

His brother opened the door and sat on the bed next to him. Blaine kept his eyes downcast.

"I thought...that maybe they would have changed their minds by now," sighed Cooper. "Be more accepting..."

Blaine scoffed.

"They are never gonna change their minds."

"I'm sorry," Cooper said quietly and Blaine sniffed.

He hated crying in front of people. He especially hated crying in front of Cooper.

"Kurt...he sounds like a really great guy, I really want to meet him," Cooper added. Blaine let himself smile. He knew Cooper partly said this to make him feel better.

It kind of worked too.

"I can't wait for you two to meet, also," he said almost shyly.

"Does he make you happy?" Cooper asked curiously and Blaine quickly nodded.

"I've never been more happy since I've met him," he added honestly. Cooper smiled.

"That's all that's important to me kid. I just want you to be happy, and safe.'

Blaine swallowed. He missed these conversations more than he would say.

"I'm...really glad you're back, Coop," he said quietly and Cooper patted him on the shoulder.

"Me too."

"But...it's been so long," said Blaine slowly. "You've been gone for so long...what...what made you change your mind on coming down here?"

It was Cooper's turn to look at the floor. Blaine could sense something was wrong.

"Coop, what is it?"

Cooper sighed.

"I was going to wait until later to tell you...but I guess now would be better.

"Tell me what?" Blaine didn't like his brother's tone at all.

He stared at Cooper as Cooper lifted his face and was shocked to see tears in Cooper's eyes.

"I'm dying Blaine," he said quietly, and just for a few seconds Blaine swore his heart had stopped.


End file.
